


Pretty Things

by Ellesra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Shale might not be a smith or a gem-carver. But along the way, they have learned to craft other pretty things.It's only fair that they share their talent with the one closest to them.
Relationships: Shale & Sten, Shale/Sten (Dragon Age)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't really what you prompted. BUT when you mentioned Shale/Sten I just imagined this wholesome scene potentially post-canon where they're travelling together or something and Shale keeps making pretty things for Sten because Sten doesn't care about looking pretty so Shale has to fix it for him. (they are not sharing their gems, though. Sten can find his own precious stones)  
>  ~~Sten totally ends up gifting all the gems he finds to Shale.~~
> 
> You had a lot of lovely prompts, and I wish I could have filled them all! (I really loved the one with Iron Bull, but then this one called to me even stronger)  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
